


Blood and Trust

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blood!play verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes addicted to angel blood and Castiel is a willing enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Trust

Dean couldn't remember the first time that he'd licked blood clean from Castiel's arm; all he could remember was the taste of it sliding over his tongue, fizzing through his veins and making him feel full, alive, more than the sum of his parts. Every time that Castiel sliced into his arm to make a sigil on the wall, Dean would be there, mouth firmly attached to the angel's forearm, body rocking against Castiel's leg as he knelt before him. His lips locked tight against the angel's forearm, tongue lapping at the skin, licking it free of all traces of blood. He suckled at the wounds until they started to heal by themselves, drinking deep of the blood that flowed free from the wound, satisfying his cravings until the next time.

Every time, Castiel smiled, and indulged his lover in his practice, holding his arm out even before Dean had started to move, now accustomed to his lover's mouth attaching to his arm. He'd started welcoming the feel of Dean's tongue and his teeth and his lips suckling greedily at his blood and even looked forward to it. Castiel started to cradle his lover's head against him, making soothing noises as the hunter lapped greedily at the blood, consuming as much as he could before the skin healed itself over the wound.

Soon, Dean craved more and more of it, wanting it even when Castiel wasn't doing any blood magic upon the walls to fend off angels, and he'd crowd into Castiel's body, demanding to be given a quick taste, an even quicker fix. At first, Castiel refused, issuing sharp barks of negation to fend off his lover, despite the fact it pained him to turn his lover away. Finally he started to give in, purposefully carving into his own flesh to feed his lover and his lover's growing appetite for his blood.

Dean was starting to recognise that this was the route that Sam had started to take a couple years back with Ruby, sucking on the demon's blood until he couldn't cope without it. He tried to push from his mind how the current situation made a hypocrite of him, and he tried to mollify his own growing concern with the thought that at least the blood he was suckling on was pure, straight from an angel and the font of God.

It was Sam t hat finally noticed that Dean had put on a little weight, thickened around the middle, face glowing healthily from the blood that coursed through him still, even when Dean hadn't had his daily fix. The younger Winchester kept silent, uncertain as to how to address his brother's inexplicable weight gain, when Dean proved that his slightly thicker middle didn't impede his performance while on a hunt.

Dean himself had noticed his weight gain himself, and was staring at himself in the motel room mirror one day when Castiel arrived, knife already in hand by sheer force of habit. The angels topped in the middle of the room to stare at his lover curiously, head tilted to the side as his dark blue eyes skimmed over his lover's thick body. He smiled, pleased with what he saw, turned on by the healthy look that Dean had taken on, now that he was feeding from him.

"Do you think I look fat?" Dean asked, proving that he'd known Castiel was there all along despite never having looked up once.

"No, Dean, you look perfect to me," Castiel said, truthfully, closing the distance between them to slide eager hands around Dean's thickening waist and caressing his lover's abdomen with slender fingers.

Dean smiled when he felt the familiar weight of Castiel's cheek resting against his shoulderblade and he sighed, shoulders rising and falling in contentment. Silence reigned between them until Castiel finally broke it.

"It's time, Dean," he said, gruff voice grave yet decidedly eager. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Cas, I'm ready. Except - " and Dean broke off his own sentence hesitantly.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel prompted curiously.

"Will you let me do it, this time, sweetheart?" Dean asked, finally turning to face his lover uncertainly.

He pointed to Castiel's knife eagerly before retuning his gaze finally to Castiel's ever patient face.

"You want to cut into me?" Castiel asked, in surprise. "You're never indicated you wanted to do that before. I thought you were happy letting me do it?"

Dean licked his lips at the obvious question in his lover's tone and he nodded.

"Usually I am, but I wanna try something different," he said, reaching for the knife again.

Surprisingly Castiel let him take it easily, fingers slack and lax against Dean's own, warm hands gentle and caressing against each other as they touched. They both shuddered slightly at the contact, arousal bound by blood thickening between them and their eyes met, sparkling with shared light and beauty and blood and Castiel started to undress without ever being asked.

Dean watched, eyes skimming over the expanse of his lover's body as scraps of skin, lean muscled body slowly revealed to the light until the angel was completely naked, lean lines illuminated in the failing light of a fall afternoon.

"You are so hot," Dean murmured, gaze lingering upon Castiel's cock already starting to curve up towards his flat abdomen in arousal.

"So are you, Dean," Castiel replied, gravely, a smile softening his mouth when Dean looked up to stare at him in tender arousal.

The hunter smiled, decided to forego any attempts to try and dissuade the angel otherwise. He could see in his lover's eyes the genuine affection, something he never expected to see directed towards him by anyone let alone an angel. For once he accepted it, and closed the distance between them to lay a kiss fervently against Castiel's soft sweet mouth. The angel reached up to rest one slender hand upon Dean's naked chest, before he opened his ripe lips to speak.

"Take off your jeans, Dean," he said.

The hunter nodded wordlessly before he did as the angel asked, removing his jeans quickly, until he was as naked as his lover. They stood staring at one another, wordless, breathless until Castiel moved towards the bed, laying across it, arms and legs akimbo as he stared intently at Dean. The hunter moved forward, closed the distance between them and climbed up onto the bed beside his lover, straddling his hips and poising the knife over Castiel's chest. The sharp tip of the knife rested against the angel's collarbone as the hunter shuddered beneath the weight of Castiel's long fingers reaching out to rest lightly upon his thickened waist.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, quietly.

"With my very existence," Castiel replied, immediately.

Dean smiled, before he started to carve into Castiel's chest skilfully, carving his own name into Castiel's flesh in red blood rimmed welts. He watched as the bright red rivulets started oozing down the angel's pale flesh, Castiel's head resting to one side as his eyes closed, lips parted in an expression of intense arousal. The angel's arm was slung off to one side, fingers lightly curled as his dick stiffened even more to full arousal.

Castiel felt the bed shift beneath him mere seconds before Dean's hot wet mouth attached itself to his chest, lips and tongue suckling eagerly at the blood seeping out from fresh wounds. Castiel lifted one arm to rest his hand gently against the hunter's short haired head, cradling him while Dean sucked back mouthfuls of Catsiel's blood. Dean murmured in pleasure as he settled out over Castiel's body, thicker body fitting snug against Castiel's. The hunter started rocking eagerly against the angel's hips, murmuring when Castiel echoed his movements, matching every thrust with one of his own..

Soon, Dean reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers before spreading Castiel wide and loose before he roughly penetrated him, still licking the last droplets of Castiel's blood from his mouth. Their bodies rocked and fucked upon the blood spattered bed, Dean's greater weight bearing down upon the angel as Castiel cradled him eagerly, wounds already starting to heal. Their hips slammed against each other, movements synchronized as they rode each other closer to mutual climax.

Castiel came first, spurting over their sweaty blood stained abdomens, cum mixing with the blood in great wet stripes. Dean felt Castiel's body clenching around his own and he groaned, feeling the familiar feel of Castiel's orgasm clenching his tight channel around the hunter's dick in waves and ripples. Castiel murmured Dean's name when he felt the warm wet rush of Dean's seed inside him, filling him up and marking him as Dean's, more surely than the faint scars of Dean's name etched into his chest.

Finally they broke away from each other, bodies falling back against the mattress, before they nestled against one another for comfort. Castiel pressed his hand over Dean's full stomach, fingers splayed out over the thickened abdomen of his lover and he smiled in contentment.


End file.
